Der Anfang nach dem Ende
by Lenila
Summary: SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! Harry macht sich seine Gedanken über Lucius Malfoy, denn der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer. 2/2
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Der Anfang nach dem Ende  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! - Harry macht sich seine Gedanken über Lucius Malfoy, denn der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer. [Abgeschlossen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammt ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! Wer den siebten Band noch nicht gelesen hat und nichts verraten bekommen möchte, sollte jetzt aufhören zu lesen. Für alle anderen: Die Geschichte entstand aus der Überlegung, was sein Zauberstab (vor allem das Material) über Lucius Malfoy aussagen könnte und wie es vielleicht zu dem passt, was wir in HP7 von ihm gesehen haben. Außerdem brauchte ich noch eine weitere kitschige Lucius-Story, .. Die Geschichte ist durchgehend an einem Stück geschrieben und nur der besseren Lesbarkeit halber noch einmal auf eine weitere Seite aufgeteilt. Leider geht das Wortspiel (Elder Holunder/Älteste) im Deutschen nicht so elegant auf, wie das im Englischen der Fall wäre, dennoch wollte ich nicht darauf verzichten.

---

Als Harry zurück in die Große Halle kam, stockte die Unterhaltung kurz an den verschiedenen Tischen, welche im Moment die Bezeichnung "Haustische" nicht wirklich mehr verdienten, da an ihnen Hexen und Zauberer aus den verschiedensten Häusern saßen. Zudem waren es nicht nur Schüler. Harry sah Kingsley Shacklebolt in ein Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall vertieft. Ginny saß noch immer neben ihrer Mutter, ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt. Percy, ein wenig blass, saß auf der anderen Seite neben seiner Mutter.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes saß Draco zwischen seinen Eltern. Lucius Malfoy sah vermutlich aus einem Automatismus auf, als Harry herein kam. Ihre Blicke trafen sich unvermeidbar für einen Augenblick und Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, wer von ihnen als erster den Blick abgewandt hatte, so schnell brach der Blickkontakt wieder ab.

Er fragte sich insgeheim, warum Lucius Malfoy nicht versucht hatte zu fliehen, so lange es möglich gewesen war. Selbst nachdem er und Narzissa ihren Sohn gefunden hatten, dem ihre einzige Sorge gegolten hatte, als die Todesser erneut angegriffen hatten, hätte er immer noch fliehen können. Andere Todesser hatten es getan und einige waren entkommen. Hatte er wissen können, dass man ihn nicht fesseln und abführen würde wie die anderen, die ihnen in die Hände gefallen waren?

Harry konnte sich dies kaum vorstellen. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy immer für einen arroganten Snob gehalten, der nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil handelte, mit einer spitzen, verletzenden Zunge und widerlichen Ansichten über Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Für dumm hatte er ihn allerdings nie gehalten. Warum war er also geblieben?

"Bei Luna und Dean ist noch Platz", sagte Hermione, welche Harry mit Ron zusammen wieder in die Große Halle gefolgt war, nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, nachdem sie den "Elder Wand" zurück an Dumbledores Grab gebracht hatten.

Harry nickte und schlug den Weg dorthin ein, wohin Hermione gezeigt hatte. Es war der Platz, an dem er gesessen hatte, bevor Luna ihm zu einem unbemerkten Abgang verholfen hatte, um mit seinen besten Freunden zu sprechen. Während Harry dorthin ging, warf er einen verstohlenen Blick zu den Malfoys, die eng zusammengerückt saßen, als würden sie sich gegenseitig beschützen wollen oder sich einfach versichern wollen, dass die anderen noch hier waren.

Harry überlegte, ob Lucius Malfoy deswegen geblieben war. Ob er seinen Sohn und seine Frau nicht hatte im Stich lassen wollen, alleine. Oder mochte es genau umgekehrt sein? Sollte er sie jetzt so sehr brauchen, sie so nahe haben wollen, dass es ihm egal gewesen war, ob man ihn dadurch wieder nach Askaban bringen könnte.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machen würde, dass es ihn auch nur interessieren könnte. Doch mit dem heutigen Tag sah er einige Dinge aus einer anderen Sicht. Für einen Augenblick dachte er an den Moment, als er zurück in diese Welt gekommen war, nachdem Voldemort ihm das erste Mal den Avada Kedavra entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wie Voldemort Narzissa Malfoy geschickt hatte, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch lebte und wie sie verkündet hatte, dass er tot wäre, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass es eine Lüge war. Im Nachhinein war sie es gewesen, die ganz entscheidend mit dafür verantwortlich war, dass er Voldemort am Ende vernichtet hatte.

Hätte sie ihn verraten, hätte er Voldemort vielleicht töten können, aber nicht endgültig vernichten, so lange Nagini noch existierte. Lucius Malfoy hatte in diesem Moment nicht weit von ihnen beiden gestanden. Hatte er inzwischen verstanden, dass seine Frau den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte für die Chance ihren Sohn zu suchen und in der Hoffnung, dass Harry Voldemort vernichten könnte?

"Oh, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Du wieder kommen würdest", begrüßte Luna Harry und nickte Ron und Hermione zu, als diese zurück kamen. Sie musterte Harry kurz prüfend vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. "Wo ist er?"

"Wer?", wollte Harry wissen und rutschte auf den Platz, von dem er sich vorhin erst erhoben hatte.

"Der 'Elder-Wand'", erklärte Luna geduldig, daran gewöhnt, ihre Äußerungen noch einmal zu präzisieren. Die Wenigsten verstanden auf Anhieb, was sie sagte oder worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Ich habe ihn nicht mehr", sagte Harry. Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Mehr war in seinen Augen nicht nötig. Ron und Hermione wussten es und sie würden es ebenfalls niemand sagen. Der mächtige Zauberstab würde wieder dort ruhen, woher Voldemort ihn genommen hatte. Und dieses Mal würde ihn niemand wieder hervorholen, wenn es nach Harry ging.

"Schade", meinte Luna und wirkte betrübt. "Ich glaube, mein Vater hätte ihn gerne gesehen. Er hätte gerne einen Beweis dafür gehabt, dass er wirklich aus Holunder gefertigt wurde."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum sollte er das denn nicht sein?", wollte er wissen. "Ich meine", unternahm er den Versuch sich genauer zu erklären, "das verrät doch schon sein Name. 'Elder-Wand'. Zauberstab aus Holunder."

"Es könnte aber auch 'Stab der Älteren' bedeuten", erklärte Hermione mit ihrem in Harrys Ohren fast schon wohlklingend vertrauten belehrendem Unterton. Und natürlich hatte sie damit Recht. 'Elder' hatte diese beiden Bedeutungen. Aber im Grunde hatte es Harry nicht interessiert, woraus der Stab gefertigt worden war. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er das Holz nicht einmal einem Baum zuordnen können.

"Aber Holunder würde einfach perfekt zu dem passen, was heute durch den Stab geschehen ist", fuhr Luna fort und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt Rons Einwand und Hermiones Erklärung gehört hatte.

"Wieso würde Holunder dazu denn 'passen'?", wollte Harry wissen, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worauf Luna nun wieder hinaus wollte.

"Holunder steht für die Möglichkeit ein Ende als einen neuen Anfang anzusehen", sagte Luna prompt. "Das ist doch genau das, was geschehen ist, oder?"

Harry zog die Nase kraus. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie die Hölzer irgendwann einmal durchgenommen hatten und das er ihre Bedeutung einmal auswendig gelernt hatte. Irgendwann in einem anderen Leben, irgendwann vor einigen Jahren für irgendeinen Abschlusstest, der lange vergessen war, genauso wie die Bedeutung der Hölzer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sah auf, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass man ihn beobachtete. Nun, nicht, dass ihn die meisten Anwesenden nicht immer wieder kurz mit ihren Blicken streifen würden, doch irgendjemand beobachtete ihn. Für einen Moment traf sein Blick wieder auf die graublauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Dieses Mal sah Dracos Vater eilig zur Seite, bevor Harry den Blick abwandte.

"Ulme", sagte er aus einem unvermittelten Impuls heraus. "Wofür steht Ulme, Luna?"

"Tod und Trauer", kam Hermiones Antwort, noch bevor Luna den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen. "Und wie kommst Du jetzt ausgerechnet auf Ulme? Wessen Stab ist denn aus Ulme?"

Harry konnte sehen, wie Hermione in Gedanken die Stäbe ihrer Freunde und Bekannten durchging. "Lucius Malfoys Stab ist aus Ulme", sagte Harry. "Oder besser, er war aus Ulme. Riddle hat versucht mich mit ihm zu töten, als wir den Ligusterweg verlassen haben."

Alleine durch die Worte, kam die Erinnerung wieder hoch. Wie Voldemort durch die Luft geflogen war, den Stab auf ihn gerichtet. Wie sein eigener Stab sich von selbst verteidigt hatte. Wie der andere Stab zerbrochen war, Malfoys Stab, wie er inzwischen wusste, den Voldemort sich von ihm genommen hatte, in der Annahme, dass die Zwillingskerne der Grund für sein Scheitern gewesen waren, Harry zu töten.

"Mal-foy?" Hermione betonte die beiden Silben vielsagend als würde sie sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen können, warum sich Harry dafür interessierte.

"Wie passend", schnaubte Ron seinen Kommentar.

"Tod und Trauer sind die häufigsten Assoziationen für die Ulme", sagte Luna mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. "Aber es ist nicht das einzige Attribut, das dem Baum zugehörig ist. Die Ulme ist auch ein Symbol für Fürsorge und Schutz."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Doch Harry musste gestehen, dass in diesem Moment auch diese Bedeutung für ihn Sinn machte. Sein Blick glitt erneut hinüber zu den drei Malfoys. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy leicht geneigt zu ihrem Sohn saßen, so dass ihre Hände hinter seinem Rücken aus seinem Sichtfeld gerückt waren. Er war sich auf einmal sehr sicher, dass sich die Hände berührten, dass die eine die andere fest umschlossen hielt, hinter dem Rücken ihres Sohns, den sie offenkundig doch mehr liebten als es sich Harry hätte vorstellen können – vor diesem Tag.

Harry konnte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks Lucius Malfoys Blick fast scheu auf ihm ruhen sehen, bevor er erneut eilig wegsah als hätte er Angst davor, Harry wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry bemerkte, wie alleine die drei dort hinten saßen, nicht sicher, ob sie dazu gehörten oder nicht, ob sie irgendein Anrecht darauf hatten, noch hier sein zu dürfen. Aber niemand hatte sie weggeschickt. Niemand hatte Lucius Malfoy verhaftet. Dennoch gehörten sie auch nicht dazu und Harry hatte unvermittelt das Gefühl, dass jemand aber genau das klar stellen sollte. Er dachte an Dumbledore in dem Kings Cross irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod und seine Worte von den Familien, die nicht auseinander gerissen werden sollten.

"Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu den anderen beiden. Es war Luna, die nickte und genau verstand, was Harry damit sagen wollte, anders als Ron in diesem Moment, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war.

"Ehrlich", grummelte er. "Fürsorge und Lucius Malfoy? Albern." Aber während er die Worte sprach wirkte er nicht mehr wirklich so von ihnen überzeugt. Harry hatte noch Lucius Malfoys Stimme im Ohr, als er panisch nach seinem Sohn geschrien hatte, als er zusammen mit Narzissa durch die Reihen der Todesser gerannt war, durch die kämpfendenen Lehrer und Schüler und Ordensmitglieder, ohne sich für ihre Kämpfe zu interessieren. Er konnte noch gut die Angst aus den Worten hören, die zweifelnde Seelenqual über die Unwissenheit, ob Draco am Leben war oder tot.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machte, wie er in diesem Augenblick auf die anderen wirken mochte, sich keine Gedanken um seinen persönlichen Nutzen machte, seinen Vorteil, seine Stellung, keine Gedanken machte um planvolles Vorgehen, um eine Möglichkeit Profit zu machen, etwas zu erreichen – dann musste dieser verbleibende Rest sein wahres Ich sein, hinter der Fassade, die Harry so oft gesehen hatte.

Dieses Mal sah Harry so unvermittelt zu Lucius Malfoy hinüber, dass er nicht schnell genug wegsehen konnte. Harry kannte den Blick aus den graublauen Augen, hatte er doch mehr als einmal in sie geblickt und die Kälte und Abneigung gesehen, selbst, wenn die Gesten betont höflich und unwirklich freundlich wirkten.

Jetzt war nichts von beiden in seinen Augen zu sehen, nur Unsicherheit und Zweifel und für einen Moment die Scham darüber, ertappt worden zu sein, dass er wieder und immer wieder zu ihm hinüber sah. Lucius Malfoy senkte den Blick und Harry biss auf seine Oberlippe. Er wusste, dass irgendeiner den Anfang machen musste, wenn es einen wirklichen Anfang nach dem Ende geben sollte und er wusste auch, dass es in diesem Moment außer ihm vielleicht niemand verstand.

"Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment", sagte Harry, als er aufstand. Er sah, aus dem Blickwinkel, wie Ron sich zu Hermione beugte und mit ihr ratlos flüsterte. Doch Luna lächelte nur mit einer Art geheimen Zustimmung und Verständnis. Ein paar verwunderte Blicke folgten ihm, als er zu den Malfoys ging, zu welchen alle anderen in unausgesprochener Übereinstimmung ihren Abstand hielten.

Draco sah als erster auf, dann seine Mutter. Harry sah zu ihnen herunter, wie sie eng zusammengerückt dasaßen mit eingezogenen Köpfen wie Spatzen im Regen oder ein Kind, das die Strafpredigt seiner Eltern fürchtete. "Darf ich mich setzen?", wollte Harry höflich wissen und in diesem Moment verebbte die Unterhaltung in der Großen Halle.

Erst jetzt sah Lucius Malfoy auf, so fest hatte er seinen Blick dieses Mal vor sich gesenkt, um nicht wieder Harrys Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Harry sah im ersten Moment den kurzen Schrecken, den er alleine mit seiner Anwesenheit und seinen laut ausgesprochenen Worten verursacht hatte. Dann rang Lucius Malfoy mit Worten, ohne welche finden zu können. Er schluckte, versuchte zu verstehen und scheiterte.

Schließlich nickte er und Harry setzte sich. Die Lücke zwischen den Malfoys und dem Rest der Zaubererwelt schrumpfte in diesem Moment ein kleines wenig zusammen. Irgendjemand musste immer den Anfang machen.

**- Ende -**


End file.
